Short Message
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Jangan pernah percaya dengan siapa kau saling bertukar pesan! / #LoveNOTP #Karena KamuiSoyo pantas bahagia/ Edisi Maso/ OOC, Typo, Rush/ DLDR!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **OOC, rush, typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulis berserakan di atas kasur empuknya sudah pemandangan yang biasa bagi Soyo saat malam hari. Meja belajar dari kayu mahoni yang kakaknya belikan belum dua bulan yang lalu tidak berguna baginya. Pada kakaknya, ia mengaku jika belajar di meja yang sudah di sediakan, rasanya pelajaran yang baru ia ulang-ulang tidak bisa masuk. Shige-Shige hanya bisa memaklumi kebiasaan aneh yang dilakukan adiknya itu.

Manik caramel Soyo beralih dari lembaran kertas yang berisi coretan rumus matematika ke arah jam dinding berada. Baru pukul sepuluh lewat tapi rasanya kelopak matanya sudah kian memberat.

 _Ayo Soyo! Besok ada ulangan matematika dari Ginpachi-sensei!_ Dengan kedua tangannya, Soyo menampar masing-masing pipi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Gawat kalau nilai matematikanya jelek. Itu akan membuat kakaknya sedih.

Soyo kembali menekuri buku catatannya dalam keheningannya. Bibirnya komat-kamit menghafalkan sederet rumus. Nyaris saja ia tertidur saat ia menajamkan pendengarannya pada bunyi denting jam dindingnya. Rasanya matanya digelayuti bulu bulu halus namun berat.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di ambang kesadarannya, hpnya berbunyi menandakan adanya sms masuk.

Kesadaran Soyo langsung pulih kembali ketika nama sahabatnya tertera di layar hpnya. ' _Soyo, masih belajar, aru?'_ Senyum Soyo merekah ketika melihat teks itu.

Seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal, jari-jari lentik Soyo mengetik pesan dengan cepat. ' _Iya Kagura-chan. Kau juga ya?'_

Tak lama setelah Soyo merapihkan peralatan belajarnya dari atas kasur, Kagura menjawab, ' _Gin-chan keteraluan! Masa' kita ulangan hampir setengah buku cetak sih!'_ Disertai dengan emoticon marah. Soyo tertawa sebelum menjawab _'Ah, tapi Kagura-chan bisa kan? Aku yakin pasti kau bisa'_

Walau Kagura sering tak memperhatikan pelajaran, nilai Kagura jauh lebih bagus di banding Soyo. Kata kakakknya, di dunia ini semuanya dapat tercapai ketika kita berusaha.

Soyo cepat-cepat membaca isi teksnya ketika ada pesan masuk. ' _Hehehe, mungkin saja, aru. Makasih Soyo-chan! Kau malaikat deh. Oh iya, tadi dorama Michael dan Marrynya sedih ya'_

Sekedar info saja, meski Kagura terbilang cukup tomboy, tak akan ada yang menyangka ia suka, bukan maksudnya maniaaak sekali dengan serial televisi yang berjudul From M to M, yang mengangkat tema cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hobinya ini hanya diketahui Soyo seorang, pada awalnya. Tapi kini rival abadi Kagura, Okita Sougo mengetahui kelemahan itu.

Seraya meringis, Soyo mengirim pesan yang ia baru ketik. _'Iya Kagura-chan. Apalagi saat adegan Marry hanya bisa melihat punggung Michael saat menjauh darinya.'_

Soyo ingin mengaku pada Kagura. Ia sebenarnya benar, benar, benar tak menyukai dorama itu. Ceritanya memuakkan, terlalu banyak adegan menangis. Yang membuat Soyo bertahan dari menonton itu hanya karena nasib ia dan Marry sama. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bunyi dering hp membuat imajinasinya terputus. _'Iya! Tiisu di rumahku sampai habis, aru!'_ Soyo tak tahu lagi harus membalas apa. Apa ia biarkan saja percakapan tentang dorama ini berlanjut? Atau...

Soyo memandangi langit langit kamarnya. Apa ia perlu menanyakan kabar _orang itu_ ya? Sudah lama Soyo tidak berjumpa dengannya. Ia merindukan saat dimana pandangan mereka saling bersirobok, biru laut dengan caramel. Soyo merindukannya hingga pada puncak dimana ketika ia menatap Kagura sebagai orang itu.

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan, Soyo berhasil mengirim suatu pesan. _'Bagaimana kabar Kamui-san? Apa dia baik?'_

Soyo menunggu pesan dari Kagura yang merupakan adik dari lelaki yang ia sukai. Hanya saja ketidakpekaan Kagura, membuatnya tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya sendiri tergila gila dengan lelaki seatap dengannya. Ketika ponselnya berdering, nyaris Soyo lupa cara bernafas. _'Oh, dia baik-baik saja, aru-aru. Kenapa?'_ Kening Soyo mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah kata ganjil di pesan itu. Sejak kapan Kagura mendobelkan logatnya itu? Tapi setelah itu ia tak memikirkannya.

 _'Tidak, hanya bertanya."_

Soyo terdiam sejenak setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu. Kalimat kakaknya terekam jelas di benaknya. Sekarang atau tidak. Mungkin saja Kagura dapat menjaga rahasianya. Soyo menggigit bibir bawah dalamnya dengan pelan. Sudah setahun lebih ia menyimpan perasaan ini. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali tuhan dan cicak-cicak di dinding kamarnya yang menjadi saksi curhatan pada malam hari. Soyo sudah tak kuat menahan rasa aneh di perutnya setiap kali ia mengingat Kamui.

 _'Oh.'_ Pesan singkat dari Kagura.

 _'Kagura-chan, aku menyukai ka-'_ Secepat kilat ia hapus tulisan itu. Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia menulis itu tanpa rasa malu. Soyo berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Oh, tuhan, beri ia kekuatan! Punggung Soyo menegak saat ide menyambarnya. Bagaimana jika secara tersirat saja? BODOHHHHH! Tidak mungkin Kagura menyadarinya. Soyo kembali berguling-guling.

 _'Kagura-chaaaaaaaaaaan. AKU MENYUKAI KA.'_ Tanpa sadar Soyo menulis itu dan mengirimnya tanpa menyadari pesan itu belum selesai.

Tak lama kemudian ada pesan masuk. ' _Soyo? Kau bukan punyuka sesama jenis kan, aru-aru?'_

Membayangkan wajah Kagura esok hari saja ia tak mampu. APA YANG IA TELAH TULISSSS?! Hampir air mata Soyo merebak memikirkan hal itu. Tapi mungkin saja ia bisa gunakan sebagai alat berkilah.

Kemudian, terkirimlah pesan pernyataan cinta. Membuat manik biru si penerima membelalak lebar.

.

.

[ _'Bukan, Kagura-chan! Aku menyukai kakakmu, Kamui-san!']_

 _._

.

Sesuai permintaan Kagura tadi malam, Soyo menjemput Kagura sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Soyo begitu malu ketika mengingat pesan cintanya melalui Kagura tadi malam. Ia berharap Kagura menempati janjinya untuk tidak menyampaikannya pada Kamui, karena ia bisa mati karena malu saat bertatap wajah pagi ini dengannya.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Soyo menekan bel. Perasaan aneh itu menjalari tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara Kamui samar-samar dari dalam rumah yang mengatakan agar ia saja yang membukakan pintu. Kalau saja bukan karena sopan santun, Soyo sudah kabur dari sana.

Pintu terbuka dan secepat kilat Soyo membungkuk begitu rendah. "Pa...pa...pa...pagi, Kamui- _san,"_ sapanya bahkan ia sendiri belum yakin siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Saat Soyo mengangkat pandangannya, ia mendapati senyum manis terukir di wajah tampan Kamui. "Yo."

Soyo berkedip. Wajahnya memerah perlahan saat adegan semalam terekam jelas di benaknya. Soyo mengangguk gugup seraya menatap ujung sepatunya lekat-lekat.

"Menjemput Kagura?" Punggung Kamui bersender di ambang pintu menimbulkan kesan keren.

"I...iya."

Kemudian Kamui mempersilahkan Soyo masuk seraya mengatakan bahwa Kagura sedang bersiap-siap.

"Soyo- _san,"_ panggil Kamui saat mereka berjalan di koridor.

Soyo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Kamui sedang menatapnya seraya tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. " Aku juga menyukaimu kok."

.

.

 **Fin + Omake**

.

.

 **A.n**

Ada yang bersedia membantu saya melemparkan tubuh saya ke jurang? # **PEACEEEEEEE**

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

"Kagura-chaaaan, sudah kubilang jangan katakan dulu ke Kamui- _saaan."_ Kedua gadis itu di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Kagura menoleh dan menatap bingung Soyo. "Maksudmu, _aru?"_

Bibir Soyo bergetar, mati-matian ia menahan agar tak menangis. "Yang tentang tadi malam."

Kening Kagura masih berkerut.

"SMS itu loh," kata Soyo tak sabar.

"Apaan sih? Aku sudah keburu tidur duluan saat kita sedang membicarakan dorama itu," kata Kagura sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Soyo terdiam, dan terdiam, dan terdiam.

Lalu terpecahlah tubuhnya secara perlahan menjadi mozaik kelabu.


End file.
